Talk:The Foundry of Failed Creations (quest)
Should there be a warning that if you take the quest after clearing the first room, the wall will appear again and cannot be removed, trapping whoever is behind it? (Also dooming the team if the pet has not been ressed) --50x19px user:Zerris 20:24, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :I'll agree to that. Had that once as a tank. team didn't very liked that. i'll add it to the notes unleas someone don't want it there ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 12:42, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Removed all this from the front, since pets don't leave exploitable corpses now. -Ruse 01:56, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :A simple tactic that is used to avoid the no-retreat condition is for one party member to go part ranger and bring a pet (Charm Animal) and the skill Comfort Animal. The party member keeps moving around outside the entrance until the pet dies (the environmental effect is Enduring Torment will will cause the pet to lose health as it walks). The other component to this tactic is a monk with a necromancer secondary profession. This monk has two essential skills: A corpse teleportation skill (Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse) and Rebirth. After the party gets locked into a chamber, this monk uses corpse teleportation to step back outside the chamber. As such the party now has a "safety valve" in case things go wrong. This monk needs to be careful with aggro so as not to get damaged by a spell caster while outside the gate. It is best if this monk is equipped with out-of-range healing skills like Heal Party and Light of Deliverance. A very necessary component of this tactic is a tank of some sort who always stays inside the chamber, even if everyone else is pulled back out. This tank's job is to pull enemies to the gate and his most sacred duty is to NEVER die outside of resurrection range. A necessary skill (on some other party member) is Resurrect to be able to revive the tank on the other side of the gate with a long range resurrection skill. With this basic tactic in place, the party can then follow a variety of different strategies to actually destroy the monsters in the chamber, however, the most convenient one is to rely on elementalists nuking the foes, because they can kill themselves before the fight (by moving around), then get pulled by the monk who's outside and then nuke from the safety of being behind the gate. Finally, it is imperative that the party member with the pet never forgets to resurrect his/her pet after clearing each room and bringing it to die at the next door. Otherwise, the pet's corpse will be too far away for the monk to travel to it. Any new advice for Room 3 since above does not work anymore? (one that does not depend on gimmick builds) Anything new (besides the obvious -- Don't Die)? GW-Susan 01:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :A Sin with Shadow of Haste can work RabidCoqui 20:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Are you sure? 'Cause Shadow of Haste has shadow step in its description, and shadow steps don't work through walls, unlike teleports (eg, consume corpse) which which do go through walls Slypher the executive director 21:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: Although now that I read the notes, I don't know whether or not it's a shadow step, it says teleprot in the notes. Are the notes right, or is the description right? Slypher the executive director 21:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a shadowstep. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Flesh Golem Reference Will someone clarify the Flesh Golum reference in the Notes? What good does it do to pass the gates when closed, since you cannot get back? Let the Golum die in the previous room, rush next, gate closes, then Necrp traverses to Golum where he cannot be killed? LLandale 02:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Door closes, monsters spawn, golem dies behind doorgate. Your team goes behind the gate (probably all but one, actually), pull the monsters, kill it all. Both gates open, and you can progress. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC)